Mixin it up
by RyderKillgallon
Summary: This is all around valkyrie mainly gonna be LOTS of fightin and humor and romance - but not too much romance - fletcherie dunno bout valduggery futher chap r beta so r&r - beta den summerie xxx btw most of story is fightin and not-2-soppy-romance
1. Who new wat water cud do?

**Chapter 1-Who Knew What Water, Could Do?**

_I am a new member and this is my first story so take it easy on me. I don't know about you but I have noticed that in all the Fletcher and Valkyrie stories it's him doing all the teasing and she is the one wanting him. So I'm going to mix it up. ENJOY! BTW it gets better towards the end._

**Valkyrie's POV**

I began pacing up the garden of Gordon's house (it had been a couple of years since it was legally mine but I would always see it as my Uncle's). I normally only ever pace when I'm bored and BOY was boredom beginning to take over my life. Ghastly and Skulduggery were having a 'bro-mance' so there goes any magic practices or missions so pretty much half my life had disappeared. Fletcher was just damn right annoying so I won't be calling him to help get rid of this boredom. As well as all that my mom and dad had gone to Hawaii for mum's 45th birthday so that left only Tanith to call.

After only 2 rings she had picked up and happily said: 'Hey Val, what's up?'

'Don't worry it's nothing bad I'm just bored shitless'

'So you called me, Of course. But was there no-one else to call?'

'There was but Ghastly and Skulduggery are on a 'bro-mance' Fletcher's annoying, my parents are away and everyone else I know I don't like, so what you say?'

'Shall I meet you at Gordon's?'

'Yeah, oh and bring some snacks, your bikini and some summer clothes-we won't be fighting any monsters, well, I hope not.'

'Ok, I'll see you in 10'

'Bye'

'Bye'

Not a moment to soon Tanith rang the doorbell but there weren't much need to as you could hear her Harley from half a mile away. Some things had changed from when I last saw Tanith. For one her tan had defiantly increased and also her body was more toned. She had her bag slung over her shoulders as she walked in. For once I saw her in something other then her leathers. She was wearing a really cute dress which looked so nice next to her blonde hair.

'Val, were do you keep the bowls? I'm going to pour us some snacks'

'Second cupboard on the bottom'

'Thanks, got any cool tracks?'

I put the JLS CD on. 'Will this do?'

'Yeah, yeah'

We sat in the garden eating jelly babies while sunbathing.

'Tanith, what shall we do?

'I dunno how about face masks?'

'Why not, of yeah I forgot I would have to have a really thick layer of herbal gunk on my face, something I really DON'T wanna do. How about …?'

'Yo, Fletcher come to Gordon's!'

'Why should I?'

'Tanith and I are having a mini girls' party, thought you might wanna come'

'So you admit you think about me'

At this point I was doing silent throwing up motions while I tried really hard not to laugh at the idea. I managed to say with a disgusted face: 'Yeah, sure … something like that. So are you coming?'

'Yeah, for you, Babe. Hey are you trying to say I'm a girl '

I put the phone down by this stage.

Right on queue, Fletcher teleported into the garden-did I forget to mention he can do that? Anyway, me and Tanith hid right were we could see him but he couldn't see us. Before he had time to react a dozen multicoloured balloons (?) flew right at him. I was laughing so hard I almost forgot to breathe as a high-pitched scream left Fletcher's mouth. It weren't long before Tanith had joined in to. Now the both of us were laughing like maniacs as his wonderful –not- hair as it was flat and dripping wet. In between breaths I managed to say 'Nice...hair!' I was hardly paying any attention when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from around the waist and before I knew what was happening I was at the bottom of the pool with an idiot who hadn't quite realised I could breathe underwater whereas he couldn't.

When I got out of the water there was a very wet blonde rat (who looked really outraged for some reason) above me. I stood up and gave Fletcher a look of pure evil before kicking him in the balls. Then it weren't long until us girls were in hysterics again.

After about 5mins it had finally dawned upon how wet I really was. My brown hair looked almost black as it dripped down my back not to mention the fact you could see through my top as it clung quite close to me and all that was seen was my leopard print bra with red ribbons and lace.

**Fletcher's POV**

I can't believe them two. I swear I'm going to kill them. This morning I spent hours doing my hair. For what? For them girls' to wreck it by throwing a load of multi-coloured water bombs at me. The only good thing about coming was that after Val's 'little dip' her top had gone see-through. I fought the urge, I really did but in the end I was reduced to a 'whit woo' whistle.

Along with two dirty looks from the girls Tanith asked: 'Moron, back to planet Earth. What was with the whistle?'

'Hey, I know the thing that we had never really worked but you need to move on it's her view I'm cruising towards' I replied with my eyes never leaving Valkyrie but I threw in a nice little wink for good measure.

'Fletcher, I don't really wanna pop this little bubble of yours but we-'

Val butted in laughing 'View, do you really wanna see a NICE VIEW?'

'Depends'

But that's when she walked up to me-in a walk which seems a bit sexier to normal-and on the way up she slowly lifted up her top to show off that slim body and all the cleavage up top. I could feel my heart beat faster and stronger and I kind of forgot to breathe. I felt something different nerves and 'butterflies in my stomach' as they call it. Right now I wanted her BAD.


	2. A different sorta torture

_Hey guys, thanks for all the messages. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter so here's the second. Please don't forget to review-even if it's bad but especially good reviews. Soz dat I took so long 2 rite it been busy and not felt 2 gr8 __ BUT it's all done now._

**Chapter 2-A Different Sorta Torture**

Valkyrie's POV

OMG! What did I just do? Well, whatever it is, it seems to be having an effect on Fletcher. He's looking at me as if I just dropped out of the sky. All I could hear was Tanith laughing in the background watching the dazed look on his face. I tried so hard not to join in so instead I carried on what I was doing. He just couldn't believe his luck. Luckily for me, it wasn't going to last too much longer.

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered: 'so what were you saying' then?' Even when I was speaking I couldn't help but notice he was looking down my top.

He was now so close to my face I could feel his warm breath on me as he replied: 'nothing I was simply saying how much better the view now looks, babez' He now has an even cockier grin on his face then usual. And that's hard thing to do.

Fletcher's POV

I can't believe what she's doing. Now she was so close I could feel her breath and hear her heart beating. I never really noticed before but her eyes were amazing as though someone had crushed a thousand gems and poured them into her deep brown eyes. Val always looked beautiful but if it was even possible she looked even better. I could have just sat there the rest of the day and tried to remember my name. But then it would be too obvious so I had to say something. I had to do things other then just stare at her. Right now she had a smile across her face almost as though her lips were inviting me over for a kiss. Randomly, Michael Jackson's song 'the way you make me feel' come on. Don't ask me why but I had a sneaking suspicion that Tanith was behind it. That song certainly relevant. But right here, right now Valkyrie was all that mattered. I had only just noticed that her hair was no longer wet-I wish I could say the same bout mine. I could feel her eyes looking down at me. I ha just realised how close she really was. She swung her leg over my chair and sat down (ON ME!). Val was sitting on the same chair as me just backwards so we were facing each other. She leaned forwards closer to me. I could now feel her breasts on my chest. 'Aw sweet' was all she said.

Valkyrie's POV

At this point I'd like to say that I currently had no control of my actions my head was playing a joke and my body was following. The funniest thing was he thought he had a chance. I have no idea why-like I said earlier- but I was like really close to him and all I wanted to do was get up and run cause honestly Fletcher looked like he was about to drool over me. I could tell why Tanith was laughing. I whispered down his ears and we were so close my bare chest (apart from bra) was on his-not bra but chest. Then he wrapped his arms around the lower part of my back. If this is even possible considering how close we already were, he pulled us closer together. I would've enjoyed it if I didn't hate him so much and besides it was pay-back time. I had a plan. # Fake evil laugh# If today could get any weirder it just did when Fletcher randomly started speaking French. I mean come on FRENCH. But he did it in a voice so soft and gentle but with a hint of plea. I would say he leaned in closer, but with how we were sitting I'm not sure it's possible. If I recall correctly he said 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi s'il vous plaît?' I might be rubbish at French but I'm sure he just asked me to sleep with him! Let's just say I only know this as I have some perverted mates. But how dos Fletcher know this? Well, I know nothing of his previous life so it could be true. 'French maybe my weak point but why did you just ask me to sleep with you and how do you know French?'

'Well, babez there's a lot you don't know about me like the fact I used to live there for a while.' The-really-annoying-dude-with-not-cool-hair-which-meant-it-had-to-be-Fletcher said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Okay now back to the point why did you just ask me that in _French_?'

'There's no harm in asking and being the language of love and all that I thought why not?'

I responded to this by kissing just below his cheekbone and inhaling the gorgeous scent of his aftershave.

Fletcher's POV 

SHE'S KISSING MY NECK! I don't quite understand what or why she was doing this, but I really don't care as I like this. I could feel her moving further down my neck until she reached my collar. Val went back to kissing my face (lots of this going on today) with one hand tangled in my hair. I went in for a little snog which didn't last too long-damn it! The free hand of Val started undoing my shirt. I think she likes my muscles. She pulled us together. My lips on hers and I really didn't mind. I stuck my tongue out trying to meet with hers and it weren't long until they had now about 30 seconds on something happened. Shadows started curling around the chair. I knew it had to be Valkyrie as she is the only necromancer here. It was sort of worrying though on what exactly these shadows were going to do when they grabbed? my wrists and pined them to the arms of the chair. Now I was kind of confused. She broke the kiss and I tried my best puppy dog face so she'd continue. Didn't work. She got up, fixed her hair (and I'm meant to be obsessed) then wiped her lips and strangely said 'Well now that that's over, Tanith you got any bound cuffs on you?'

'Yeah, yeah but why you need 'em?'

'It's cause she's my kinky little bitch' I butted in.

'Don't worry I just need a shower to get the last traces of him off' and she looked at me with an evil look like I started it she was kissing me 'there is no way I'm gonna let him teleport in on me'

'Yeah, here' Tanith said while lobbing them which almost hit my head.

'HEY!' I shouted.

'Awww, they didn't hit him' Val moaned while cuffing me.

She strutted off looking beautiful but when didn't she? Why did she just burn me with a fireball? I tell you it would have been less painful. She made me think I had a chance to knock me down and leave me hurt. This certainly was a different kinda torture and most definitely the worst kind

**Great way to end it did you think they were gonna hit it off. I did at first but I now Know how this is gonna go so keep reading and don't forget to COMMENT!**

**Soz that I don't use paragraphs much.**


	3. Hair, War and Wimps

_Thanks for reading please carry on and I would like to thank Mademise Morte for being my first review and I'll try to take on your advice. HELP!_

**Chapter 3-Hair, War and Wimps**

Valkyrie's POV

Let's fast-forward.

I had a shower to get rid of Fletcher and just as I get out to do my hair I get a phone call off Skulduggery. (This must mean his bro-mance has come to an end.)

'Is that you, Valkyrie?'

'Of course you ain't gonna find Santa here. Skulduggery it is my phone. So what's happening?'

'Not much just a whole legion of zombies as well as a few dozen vampires'

'That is what I'd call a problem! Just send a picture so we can teleport there. We'll be there in a minute'

'Hurry'

He hung up.

Why does he always do this to me?

I didn't have much time to straighten my hair so I applied a little moose to it and curled my hair. Using the water element I dried my hair left it curly and went downstairs.

Yet again Fletcher was staring at me-not quite a shocker.

'Hey Val, your hair looks lovely' said a really happy Tanith

'Yeah, yeah. Skul called and I couldn't straighten it, so I curled it.'

'And I'm meant to be obsessed' Fletcher called he looked a little upset but still managed to stare at me.

'Yes, you are I was merely saying. Anyways Skulduggery and Ghastly are in a bit of trouble and we need you.' I said trying not to sound desperate.

'Oh, Can you repeat that last bit again?' Yet again a cocky grin from Fletcher

'WE. NEED. YOU.' By this point I was getting annoyed.

'So… where do I need to teleport you to and get these handcuffs off me.'

Tanith took off the handcuffs while I showed him the picture that Skul had sent me.

To be honest I didn't know that he could take picture let alone send one. (He is a 400 year old skeleton so technology isn't his strong point.)

Me, Tanith and sadly Fletcher teleported to the battlefield – it isn't really a battlefield, it isn't even a field but that's what I'm gonna call it. As usual it wasn't any surprise when Renn teleported back. He is such a coward but we'll sort him out later.

No-ones POV

The battle raged. From the looks of it the end was far away. Skulduggery wasn't wearing his façade tattoo so he wasn't bleeding and had no cuts or bruises but a few cracked bones. Whereas Ghastly had a few scratches and a bit of blood spilled off him. It wasn't long until Valkyrie, Tanith and Fletcher arrived. Being the wimp that he is, Fletcher teleported away as soon as he saw the vampires. The rest were standing in the middle of a beach that would've been pretty if it weren't for the vampires and zombies charging towards them as well as the few corpses around. Tanith had her sword out, Skulduggery his gun, Valkyrie had her necromancer ring on and Ghastly looked ready to kick some butt.

_**Sorry that it's a little short. Hope I have improved and plz more comments are welcome. And what's the name for Skulduggery's friend who runs the midnight hotel. I forgot. **____** So there's a bit of a hint towards the next chapter. Keep reading! **_

_**Xx-RyderKillgallon-xx**_


	4. Death and Sorrow

_Hey guys/gals this is for ma bezzie who introduced me 2 fanfiction. ILY-includeslanguage98 /Atrum Angelus. And I would like 2 thank The Mad Hatter's Mistress for my review (hope your reading this) Please comment I have only got one so far and I won't do the fifth chapter until I have sum more reviews (even if they are bad I jus wanna no if people are reading them). I had so much fun writing this I hope you enjoy reading it xxx_

_**Warning-more fighting!**_

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own any of the Skulduggery characters but they wish I did or is it the other way round. I'm now thinking twisted thoughts on what the characters would do if they were mine. #evil laugh# 

**Death And Sorrow**

Tanith, Ghastly, Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood at the front of the beach being charged by about 30 Vampires, 25 Zombies and 10 Infected maybe more.

Any normal person would have run the other way. Fuck that anyone else _would _have run away. But then again these guys weren't anyone else and they certainly aren't normal. They did what come naturally to them. **FIGHT!**

Tanith hacked, jabbed, slashed and parried.

At one point she was surrounded by six Zombies hungry for flesh. She beheaded the first one, jump-kicked then stabbed the next, punched the third in the stomach when Valkyrie had set it on fire, the fourth skulduggery shot and the fifth lost it's arm just before being disembowelled (insides taken out) by Tanith and the sixth one retreated.

They had set Tanith up as a first response. Her sword was no longer just a sword it was an arc of pure destruction. Tanith got into a routine: stab, dodge, deflect, roll, kick and stab. Only a monster without a brain (Zombies) would challenge her before and now only if you had no brain and wanted to die you would challenge her now. Just the look in her eyes would make you want to retreat as this look was pure evil.

Ghastly being the strong man he is decided to use magic as a last resort. Before anyone could see they suddenly had a rather large and incredibly strong fist thrown at you. And if you have never felt a punch off Ghastly then you're damn well lucky as I tell you know it hurts. Fists, knees, elbows and feet were constantly being exchanged with a few fireballs and gusts of winds as well-but like I said not a lot.

Many Zombies and Infected had chosen to fight Ghastly and few managed to retreat as in the blink of an eye they would have been punched in the stomach, barged in the head with a shoulder, kicked in the shin and have there feet trodden on and if that didn't work using Val's method of a kick in the balls right before the final blow: a pair of fists coming down on the spine at full blast until they were unconscious and in most cases dead.

Skulduggery had his gun always close to his pocket but it was rarely used as Vampires move too quick so he can't shoot them and Zombies weren't much of a threat so he killed them himself. The Infected were kept alive as they were only innocent people but if he had to then he would kill them.

Often to see Skulduggery you would just have to look above your head to see him soaring above them shooting fireballs and/or his favourite method of throwing streams of fires at them until they were burned to a rather big and nasty crisp. He would also take up a few scared Zombies to drop them from a great height but it was better with Vampires. You get them high above the sea, drop them and a quick gurgle with saltwater they would be dead. But the only downside to that was it littered the sea with vampire bits (not cool) and even from up in the sky the moans of pain could still be heard. As you know, Skulduggery had other things to worry about rather than his conscience so he carried on.

Valkyrie enjoyed luring the Infected into the sea or manipulating the water so the Vampires would swallow some. But when she wasn't doing this Valkyrie was hurling walls of darkness' (shadows but I think walls of darkness sound better) at any monster that came near so there were a lot of bloody and dizzy things around. If too many come at once she would wrap the shadows around her as a shield or use the black tendrils to teleport or throw shadows and fire and gusts of air at them.

Without a sound, a vampire stepped behind her. It was Dusk as he still had that horrid scar across his face from when Val cut his face open with Sanguine's razor. As usual whenever he came to fight with her he decided against his special stop-turning-into-a-vampire-serum. He shed his skin, hair and clothes all at once to reveal the chalky white monster below. He leapt at her but was knocked back when she created a shield of shadows around her. It gave her time to think about what to do-but she never did follow plans or orders. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought to herself. She slammed shadows into him until he was bleeding and tired but just so he wouldn't get up she threw an extra large extra hard wall of darkness at him. There was no breath in his lungs know he was almost dead. Val wasn't quite finished yet as she wrapped more shadows around him so he stopped struggling before he lost all his energy. Using the black tendrils she teleported to the sea-front and quickly took all the oxygen out of the air around Dusk. He was now out cold. Valkyrie threw him deep into the sea. Maybe now he will be gone for good or just really mad at her.

The Zombies, Infected and the Vampires were regrouping. There were more of them to fight down now.

Fletcher may have teleported away but as usual he came back. Normally though it's at the end of the fight but today was different-the fight was happening and far from over but he was here. And rather then being on his own Fletcher had come with Anton Shudder-from the Midnight Hotel-in one hand and Atrum Angelus (Necromancer) in the other.

Anton was a kind of attractive man with short black spiked hair-but not like Fletcher's he just goes too far- a muscular tanned body almost as big as Ghastly's and he has really dazzling eyes they looked a lot like the sea on those hot days when the sun would make it sparkle. Beautiful. Anton and Skulduggery had been friends for many years but they have been quite close after he saved their life a few times when he used his 'gist'. Unless you've seen it you have never been truly afraid. This is one of those things you hope never to see as it is horrifying ask Val as I am sure she had nightmares from when he saved her from Zombies at the midnight hotel. I would also say to ask Skulduggery but he doesn't have nightmares. He is the sort of person you want on your side. DO NOT MESS!

Atrum Angelus (Latin for dark angel) on the other hand had dark black hair which looked like crushed sapphires on top of ebony with electric blue highlights in. Her eyes were a blue so dark the looked as though they could turn someone to ice. Can't you tell she is a Necromancer? Her sheath lay on her hips in a belt containing her dagger so dark it seemed to be made out of the deepest, darkest, coldest shadows on the Earth so it is no surprise when you find out that's were her power are kept. Just above her belt was her long, sleeveless coat with black a pair of black wings sewn into the back. Atrum's coat revealed the blood red heart tattoo on the top of her muscled arm with –yet again- black wings and Atrum written in the centre. All of this was bad enough but when she used her adept magic to a pitch black panther (with those same intense blue eyes) people weren't sure what side she was on until she bit off the head which belonged to a vampire attacking Valkyrie so I kind of think she's on the good side. But she's still scary.

There were so many left to fight but how could they kill them with the little energy left? Don't ask me I only write it! But somehow they managed to carry that it was safer they regrouped. Ghastly with Skulduggery, Anton with Tanith, Valkyrie with Atrum and Fletcher was on his own but he never stays in fights long.

Atrum transformed from her panther into well a girl again. She walked up to Fletcher (which was hilarious to watch as he looked like he was gonna wet himself, I don't think he knows she ain't gonna hurt him) and said 'hi … um… Fletcher ain't it?' He nodded 'You're a teleporter right?' Yet again another nervous nod 'Well have you ever been to Phoenix Park? Oh and this time you can speak I ain't gonna bit your head off coz I'm still full from Zombies and Vamps' she kept on looking behind her to make sure Val was okay and that no-one was gonna sneak up on her.

'Um… yeah I've been there… why do you wanna know?' Fletcher replied but was still not quite looking her in the eye.

'Well my twin sister (Ryder Killgallon) has gone there and I'd like you to go fetch her. I have a picture here. Please, she can help.' Atrum handed over a picture.

'I will get her on one condition' he replied seeming not so afraid of her now.

'Yes, yes anything.'

'Promise me that you'll keep Valkyrie safe. Without her I don't know what I'd do.' By now a bit of pink crept into his face. He bit his lip and looked down at the floor again-obviously he was a bit embarrassed saying that. He looked kinda cute though.

'I promise' and with that she gently kissed him on the cheek as thanks just before he teleported out to find Ryder.

Atrum slowly and carefully approached Val again making sure there were no Vamps and all that lurking in the shadows for them.

They stood back to back. Val hand fireballs in her hands whereas Atrum had her dagger held tightly in hers. A whole group of dark figures where advancing. But from where they were standing it just looked like and few dark shadows. They appeared to be a batch of not-so-old Infected and I reckon they were pissed off at Val for defeating (not killing as it's not for certain) their master. But these guys move on quick as they were being leaded by someone. This was not cool as Skulduggery only let people get attacked by people he knew and this person was never seen before by any of them. Valkyrie got into her fighting stance ready to whoop some ass with shadows and maybe fires and that. And Atrum was preparing to fight by turning into a black panther with a dagger in its mouth.


	5. Worst nightmares

Hey people, hope your enjoying it and don't 4get 2 review all criticism welcome. I know I took my time ritin but feelin down wid boy issues and low review amounts. Ma heart ain't been in it . Sorry that I added lots of new characters in the last chapter. Ryder=me, Atrum=Ellie (ma m8/includeslanguage98) and Aaron=evil twin brother. But my biggest apology goes to this chapter as it's gonna be the rest of the team fighting not following from the end of the last chapter. That happens in the next so keep reading plzzzz and review the story. Xx-Ryder Killgallon-xX

**Worst Nightmares**

Skulduggery's POV

I'm so tired now but _no_ villains don't stop so you can have a rest from killing them instead they get together an even bigger group of the nastiest evil beings trying to attack you. Messed up_ things! _

Our other method was working but we had to try something else less dangerous (but not by much) quicker at 'kicking butt' as Val and Tanith like to say.

Our little group of four (not counting Fletcher as he does nothing but 'look good' and even that he don't do too well) now we had a couple of extra members there was Anton Shudder (my good friend from the Midnight hotel) and Atrum Angelus (who I'd never even heard of let alone met but she was still kind of intimidating and scary but I put it down to those eyes) added to our group so we had six and maybe seven depending on whether Fletcher will help but there is a bigger chance of finding a snowball in hell.

As Atrum was new she quickly introduced herself. 'Hey I'm Atrum Angelus, I'm a necromancer but I have an adept's power to change into a black panther as you saw earlier and a word of warning DON'T! TOUCH! MY! BLADE! Unless you want your soul severed from your body and have your soul put into my dagger forever which some people look confused at (Fletcher) so I repeat in smaller terms THAT! WOULD! BE! REAL! BAD!' There was something in her voice which seemed like she truly cared and did not want that to happen but almost like she was challenging us to as though it would just be funny to watch.

It is a good job we now have extra people to help us as the Vampires, Infected and Zombies were increasing their numbers and were quickly approaching from the other side of the beach so that would give us about a minute if we're lucky maybe two. But when are we ever lucky? Well, I shall stop being so pessimistic. 'Excuse me but if you guys haven't already realised there are now lots more of them and only two more of us. Another thing although our current method is working I have noticed that it has tired us out and is not too quick. Are there any ideas?'

'That's exactly what I was thinking, Skul so we devise into small groups…' Valkyrie took charge and I partnered up with Ghastly. I couldn't help but stare at her in awe as she was so cute and amazing to me and even more so when she took charge.

Ghastly and I moved to the far end of the beach. I had my gun out ready and reloaded. Ghastly was ready to win this and looked as though he was thinking of how many fighting positions and stances could kill these guys. I thank god that I'm not one of them bad guys as they're about to get killed in painful and agonising (not to mention humiliating) ways.

The first to arrive were half a dozen Vampires.

We were surrounded, and Ghastly with the help of me (but more like the other way round so I hope he is not reading this) stood to fight and we stood to win.

Ghastly had to fight off three and I had to do the same.

The first one to be crazy enough to fight with me well, it didn't end to great, for him that is. He snuck behind me hoping I wouldn't notice when I quickly spun around kicking him just between his jaw bone and cheek bone. He staggered back and clutched his right cheek. When he removed his hands there was a deep red blood smothering them and a nasty (and incredibly deep) cut stretching over his cheek. I would definitely use this to my advantage. The vampire approached again – I mean how stupid can they get? I summoned a fire ball to the palm of my hand and it was lunged into his cut cheek. The screams which left his mouth were terrifying. There were full of pain and anger and resentment. But all the same it was a scream, he had a weakness and right now he was too busy worrying about his cheek. I used the air to carry me until I was over him and he still hadn't realised-so this just proves that my theory on Vampires being stupid is correct but aren't I always correct? I let go of the air and jumped onto his neck leaving his fresh corpse lying in the sand still bleeding but now in several places.

Ugly and stupid Vampire number two decided to have a go. I shot into the air like before but this Vampire wasn't as stupid and watched me but the whole trying to fly to get me was idiotic. To distract his attention Ghastly threw a fireball at the feet of the Vampire so while it failed around I summoned together a ball of salt water but not to help put out the fire but so he can ingest it.

After he managed to reduce the flame to merely a glow of hot ash maybe from burnt some clothing which it used to wear, I threw this ball in his face and before he could even turn to look away it advanced and he managed to swallow a nice amount.

This resulted in a lot of coughing and screaming (so girly and high pitched it made Tanith's seem a little boyish) this would have been great for a movie with how much of a drama queen he was but right in the end he died near his brother's – I assume – corpse.

Now you would think that some of the few brain cells that worked would tell them to run the other direction when in fact the third one (and by far the ugliest) was charging up to me quite quickly, obviously wanting to fight. Do you think it might be mad about me killing the other two? So that the anger would fuel him ready to tear me from limb to limb of maybe from bone to bone.

This time I just really didn't feel like fighting. As it got closer I took out my gun and shot it at the sensitive part of its neck. While it recovered from the shock and pain of it I threw some displaced air at him until a massive splash was heard.

It was time to help Ghastly, but by the looks of it he was doing well as he had vampire corpses round him too.

Tanith's POV

The two new people come over and only God knows how Fletcher met them.

They introduced themselves quickly and moved on. I already have a new found respect for Atrum though.

Val made us partner up but not with who we wanted to. Noooo cause I got Anton to go with yet if I were to choose it would be Ghastly every time. But for no reason in particular. Wait just forget that I ever wrote that.

Anyways back to the real matter at hand. Baddies are coming, I'm paired up with Anton Shudder (who seems alright) and we have a lot of fighting to do.

**It is not fair. **Ghastly and Skulduggery between them get half a dozen vampires and we get Half a dozen Zombies and a further half a dozen Infected. Either more come at us 'cause they think we're weaker or they like a challenge or they need more to destroy us as we can beat them easier, but still not fair.

I shall cut them some slack as they are fighting beside us and it is looking terrifyingly nasty.

A zombie come charging at me (can't ya tell it ain't got a brain) so I took a wide swing and chopped off it's head. This got me a newly red sock and a warm foot. Blood ain't so cool.

While I wiped the blood off my sword one of the infected come behind me hoping I wouldn't notice but of course I did. The Infected person lunged forward nearing my back as I swung around (and sadly dropped my sword godamnit) so I stuck out my elbow and pushed into it's neck stopping some off the air getting in. So it had to move back and gasp for a breath. With a new found fury (probably already there just re-awakened) at the speed of light it approached me from behind and jumped on my back. This was kinda good for me as I could ram it into the jagged rocks behind so that's what I did. A horrid scream left the Infected's mouth as a realisation of the cut left on its back was found. This thing had guts as it was trying again but this time as it staggered forward I pushed it to the sandy floor and trod on its ribcage slowly and painfully hearing it crunch. I winced out for the fresh corpse lying at – more like under – my foot.

Anton seemed to be doing alright with 3/4 corpses surrounding him.

I decided to get my sword out. It was our best option. As I pulled it out of the scabbard it seemed to glow gold, silver, yellow and red against the light using this to kill someone with such a beautiful object just wasn't right. But I do kill people with it. Sorry bout that I just love my sword.

A group of two Infected and four Zombies circled me. Just great this is! I breathed in deeply just before I set upon them my arc of destruction (sword for those who don't remember the last chap). So for the first one (Zombie) I stabbed him in the chest, rolled in low and chopped off a foot, then I got up to kick him hard in the back of the neck.

I was then met close in by an Infected who was so close to me I couldn't use my sword so to get it in range I elbowed it in the breast bone and kicked it in the back of the knee just before chopping off its head. Ewww but there was no time to be squeamish otherwise I'd be dead by now.

So now another Zombie come to have a go so I stabbed, deflected, rolled, kicked and stabbed (more like slashed) and he just lay on the floor as ribbons. I was getting too tired to carry on so with a simple gesture I cut through the middles of the other 2 Zombies.

Now even more of them were coming after us I couldn't do anymore. Anton obviously could see how tired I was and he stepped forward and before I knew it his gist was standing out of him. If you wanna know his gist is basically him with murderous eyes, really sharp, really long teeth and nails/claws, he was taller and his hair was bigger (so now it looks like Fletcher's only it's black) it is totally scary and I forgot he could do it as the last time it happened was years ago when they rescued me from that crazed version of Kenspeckle with the remanant inside. He used the gist to destroy a load of hollow men.

He was now using this power to destroy lots of Infected and Zombies and almost immediately the whole beach was littered with blood, bodies and all the other nasty stuff you get when you kill people. But by doing this it tired him out so he went to rest at the back of the beach on a couple of rocks. But that was a bad idea as the ground began to open, I shouted, but Anton was too tired to move and was grabbed by Sanguine and taken back through the ground below.

_Plz click the review button as I wud like some more reviews be4 I upload the nxt chap (still 2 b riten) and thanx 4 readin so far xxxxx_


	6. We Kick A Prick's Ass

Thankz to all ma readers but an even bigga thankz 2 any who reviewed more fightin in dis chap and gruesome parts at da end. You've been warned. Val and Atrum r fightin Aaron and the Infected – Finished from end of chap 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Skulduggery characters I only wish I did. I do own the plot and Aaron, Ryder and Atrum but even she owns herself!

**We Kick a Prick's Ass**

'Ok so shall Igo for the infected while you go for Aaron? If you need any help just shout' Val said ready for a fight.

'I was gonna say the same thing!' And they stood side to side preparing to fight.

Atrum transformed from her panther self to her normal state. She walked slowly forwards and Aaron mirrored meeting halfway.

'Hello Atrum, it's been a while ain't it?'

'Not long enough in my opinion'

'It hurts' Aaron replied gestured with his hand on his ice cold heart 'Where's ya sis? She scared?'

'Of you? God no, but she'll be here soon to kick your ass not that I need her to you ain't much of a fighter'

'These words you say are meaningless. They have no affect on me they are just empty threats.'

If the words you use don't bother someone, what do you do? You get physical (don't pervert that) and hurt them yourself. She however chose to lunge at him with that sapphire black shadow dagger she carried in her sheath.

'Talking always has been over-rated' Atrum said while the dagger was pointing to the small of his back.

But he weren't gonna make this easy so just as her dagger dived forward at speeds it almost wasn't thought humanly possible he turned around and blocked with both weapons only millimetres away from his skin. If he had waited a second more he'd be dead and wouldn't that be a shame? No it would certainly make it easier.

_Pop! _Great now to add to the mischief Fletcher Renn was added to the scene with another one of his "mates". Which I honestly doubt as he couldn't be that popular. Well not if you're on about the same hedgehog-haired-freak as I am.

But the person he had with him was a girl. I believe her name is Ryder Killgallon. Her brown hair was tied in a pony-tail to the side which would probably be curly if it was down. She wore a black leather jacket similar to the one that Atrum wears just Atrum's has no sleeves whereas this one does. It is also studded with metal gems around the rim. She was wearing cream skinny jeans with a chain attached to the top of them while hanging down a little. Her tight boots come mid-calf and were made from tanned leather. To top this off she was wearing a white vest top. All this went really well with her naturally tanned skin and brown eyes. Ryder stood preparing to fight alongside her sis: Atrum.

Valkyrie's POV

We separated. I fought the Infected as I have a thousand times before and Atrum would fight Aaron as she knew him and hopefully some of his weaknesses.

I have no idea on Earth how they know each other but they seem to go way back. I'll make a mental note to ask her how they meet and catch up on all that gossip.

But not just yet as when another evil guy is coming at you as well as a load of the Infected (people who are on the verge of becoming Vamps if you didn't already know and if you didn't already know, well you're slow) it's kinda considered bad timing.

I just wanted this fight over and done with but I'm gonna have to fight my way out. While they were approaching – their meant to be fast but I didn't think they'd want to be quick about meeting their destruction – I just kept on thinking about Skulduggery saying: 'You mustn't hurt them they are merely like you and I simply sucked into this world were they don't belong but then when they become Vampires you can kill them.' Well Skul it's a bit too late for that.

The first one crept up behind me and almost, _almost _succeeded but a certain skeleton has been teaching me to use my ears as well as my eyes and powers to help me in a fight so maybe one day I'll thank him for that but I doubt it.

When it got within my 1m radius I lifted up my foot to kick him in the stomach. The Infected man doubled over in pain. I pulled the back of his hair so he was looking at me and I punched him in the windpipe – or trachea for you smart gits out there. He made of quick gasp for breath and he took his final one.

A group of about four stood in front of me so I wrapped some shadows round them and chucked them to the sea where there pain was spread through shouting and screaming as well as there skin coming of in the water. _Nasty!_

I turned round to find a female Infected person ready to pounce. I formed the shadows around me into a sharp blade about a foot in length. I threw it right in her stomach. She pulled it out and very slowly bled to death. Over all the rush of blood to my ears and sounds of fighting coming from all over the beach I could just manage to hear Atrum yelling to her sis Ryder.

The convo went a little like this: Ryder. 'I can manage this fight on my own not that I ain't thankful or nothing for ya help sis, I really am but Val looks as though she needs it more.'

Now I had to carry on listening while dodging and sending out attacks but I dare you to not listen to someone talk about you. It isn't too easy. And no it ain't because I'm noisy I am curious and not a cat so curiosity won't kill me or at least I hope not.

Anyways Ryder replied to the comment: 'No way, I wanna help you! If you were to die I don't know what I'd do. I'm staying!

'No it only takes one of us to kill him but there are loads of Infected over there. Do it for me and if I get into any trouble I'll shout you'

'Fine then, just be careful and which one is Val?'

'The black-haired one to my left and thanks'

Bearing in mind they were fighting Aaron while saying this.

Ryder was now running over to help me with a bow and quiver on which until that very moment I didn't know she had. Every arrow she shot on the way over was another Infected dead and I now believe these arrows were magic as each time one was shot another filled its place. I couldn't help but stare in utter awe.

'Thought you could do with an extra pair of hands' she said to me in the most casual way possible it almost make it seem as if you were in a park not a battlefield.

'Would help me out a lot, thanks by the way' I replied being as polite as you can when trying to avoid being killed.

With my elemental magic I managed with some help from the nearby sea to create a ball of salt water which I lunged with all of the strength left in my body right into the faces of two unsuspected Infected who slowly and painfully choked to death. While blood splattered across the not-so-sandy beach coughed up from the lungs of the chocking Infected, I had another 'quick' conversation with Ryder.

'I see are you an Elemental?'

'Yes but I'm also training to be a Necromancer. What about you as I notice your bow is… magic? Where is your bow?' by now I was confused.

'Oh I'm an adept and yes my bow is magical it only appears in battle when I want and need it but it can change form into only weapon of my choice. Often it is my spear or bow or shield. But my best power is this watch…'

And much to my amazement a group of Infected (about three) who were running towards us stopped and started fighting each over. They were kicking, screaming, clawing, punching, lunging and many other manoeuvres.

'That will do 'em but we will have to put a stop to it soon. The think that they are seeing Me, you and Skulduggery yet they see themselves as who they are but the others don't. I convinced them to fight until death but it weren't too hard, that's what they were gonna do anyway'

'But… how did you do that?' I was totally bewildered and amazed.

'My power, well I can change what people see, feel, want, hear and believe just by thinking of the person as long as they are kinda close and what I want them to be like.'

'Ok-ay that is _so_ cool' I am feeling the respect for her.

We carried on fighting and fighting.

Atrum's POV

Right now I love Fletcher-not in that way remember he is Valkyrie's. He brought my twin sister, Ryder, for me to help us fight and win but I had to talk her into helping Val as it don't take two of us to beat up this bastard but it takes up quite a few to destroy all them Infected. It took a bit of persuasion and I am actually surprised she went and not tried to use her powers to tell me she was staying and me make want not argue and let her but you know I think she has finally realised I'm immune to the powers she beholds so she may have used them on me and I would never know. It was hilarious watching Val's face when she saw her demonstrate her powers and I truly believe that was her own reaction. Those two will great mates I just know it. They began kicking ass he hard way and I had an ass (which belonged to a prick) to kick.

You know in the old fashioned stand-offs where you have the good guy and bad gut circling every move their opposition. Well, that's what were beginning to look like. But doing that is mighty boring so I carefully thought out my plan and it ain't a bad idea if I say so myself – God I'm beginning to sound like Skulduggery and with that I mean a planet sized ego.

I ran away and I know what you're thinking. It's probably something like 'wow that's a stupid idea you little chicken, you ain't worthy to be a Necromancer. You're an imbecile.'

But actually it's a great plan also used by William the _Conqueror. _Don't I sound like a nerd? (I only know this cause boredom was beginning to take over my life)

Anyways I ran off. Aaron felt obviously quite pleased with himself thinking he had scared me off into yielding. Ha, like that would happen. As I know him quite well he wouldn't want to just take it and leave it at that, **no way! **He would want to finish off the job himself so like I suspected from his small brain he was gonna follow me and _try_ to kill me.

He followed and so I slowed down hoping that he was still an ok runner and could catch up with me. He was right behind me within arms distance. I reached for my sheath to get my dagger out. And this it gets fun. I suddenly turned around so quick that even a clever and sharp minded individual wouldn't have registered it. I lunged myself forward propelling myself forward strongly and quickly. Although he is an idiot, even I have to admit he has gotten better at fighting as halfway from where I was to where he was he intercepted the move grabbing my wrist and yanking it down with such force I lost my dagger 'for fuck's sake' was all I managed to say.

With this he now twisted my arm around causing me to yelp before I got put in the headlock.

He was whispering something in ma ear like: 'Don't you stink' which translated into proper English means don't you fell stupid and ain't you embarrassed.

I weren't really paying attention to what he said as I was thinking how I could get out of this _on my own_. When I realised he wasn't guarding he legs or in any way preventing mine from moving or working. As I was kinda to the side of him, I reached my leg out brought it to the back of his knee and kicked it **hard. **He suddenly let go of my arms and released me out of the headlock. But I suppose it was out of shock and to prevent him from eating a mouthful of blood covered sand. YUM!

And this is an example of just how stupid he is, he would much rather taunt about catching someone then protecting himself or making sure the person he has caught can't do anything.

In the time it took for Aaron to get up I managed to retrieve my dagger and enjoy many happy and painful thoughts on how I should and can kill him. Fun times.

He was now blinded by hate (I think its cause those jeans he is wearing are designer and now cut and covered in blood not all of which is his own) and the only thing he could think of was killing me rather then thinking of a battle plan sure to work.

Blinding Aaron by hate was the most fun I have had in ages; I can now tell why my sister enjoys her powers so much.

Aaron charged at me running quite fast and it was easy to dodge the sword in his hand as he had built up so much momentum I only had side step while waiting for him to come back down. (When you run really quick it is a bit harder to turn.)

I was ready to launch my next attack on him when very quietly but not very far behind something went to attack me instead. It was an infected and it appeared to be on the verge of becoming a vampire by the murderous look in its eyes and the part of the neck that had savagely been torn over when it was bitten.

I was torn between two decisions: to fight Aaron or to fight the Infected. What do I do? I thought Val and Ryder were supposed to be sorting out the Infected cause I have another wanker to fight.

I called my sis over to fight the Infected as I chose to fight Aaron – and boy was it a mistake. Ryder couldn't hear me very well but shouting for her got her attention but she wasn't gonna run over and help me fight as she was surrounded by more Infected then before. She took out her spear and as quickly as she could stab and kill them all and any who she didn't would soon walk into the sea or fight with each other.

But while this was all happening I had found it extremely difficult trying to fend off both attackers. I grabbed a load of shadows and hurled them into Aaron. H e was thrown about 3 foot further away from me but before I could get back to the Infected it lunged at me and in a spilt second I was lying on the floor with this ugly looking Infected man on top of me.

'Well done, well done now GET of her! I will finish you off for good, Angelus' Aaron said in a very crooked voice almost like he had practiced for this very moment and knowing him he probably had.

'Good luck. Wait, no, should I say break a leg it would be _very_ helpful, Palmer.'

'Ha-ha, funny right up till the end. I admire you for that. It didn't have to be like this. You should have accepted my offer and become part of our family so we could fight side by side and become unstoppable. But no, you had to be a good girl and stick but you shall die now for your decision'

'I didn't regret it then and I don't now so if your gonna kill me hurry up I'm getting bored'

'Atrum, the sarcasm is getting old'

'Hey, Sarcasm is my first and only language so don't dis' I sat up while I smugly said that.

Slowly, I stood up. The Infected behind me still.

I punched him and kicked him and he returned the favour several times and by gosh it hurt but I weren't gonna let him know that.

Eventually I got close enough to him that it was just too easy. I took my necromancer dagger out and held it at his throat. But I didn't realise he still had a dagger in his hand to.

With the slightest possible movement he dragged his blade across the width of my stomach. The dagger could have easily gone about an inch deep.

I staggered back clutching my freshly open wound. I felt my legs fail from beneath me and I collapsed lying on the floor.

'You fuckin' prick. Come here, don't you wanna gloat about how you won me coz if you are do it to my face' I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. It spread warmth across me. I hadn't realised just how cold I was.

Aaron stepped forward and leaned down. He noticed just how bad the damage was as in just the few seconds in which he watched there was already a huge puddle of blood as well as a couple of centimetres of light pink intestine showing the cut. It was severe.

I was going to die but not without my revenge.

'I ain't sorry, you deserved it' was the best gloat he could do. My dagger was still tightly griped in my hand so I stabbed him. Now remember this is my necromancer tool and it can severe your soul so it pierced his skin and something stepped into the blade unwillingly and let out a shrill scream. All that was left was his crippling body.

The last things I remember before passing out was my sister scream and run up to me holding onto my hand for dear life. It made me cry even more. Valkyrie came over to give Ryder a comforting hug and to examine how bad I was. Fletcher (who I now knew had never left the battlefield just stood to the back of it) was behind the girls.

Slowly approaching to the side of them was a man with skin as pale as snow with piercing eyes, ruby lips and a horrid scar on his once attractive face. The man lunged at Val and I just managed to scream her name.

She would have been bitten by Dusk if Fletcher hadn't stepped in the way so he was instead bitten savagely.

Fletcher then teleported us to a hospital and I saw a man in a white coat run towards me before I passed out.


	7. While Realistation Dawns

Hey those few readers who carry on 2 read my work. Thanks! I'm beginning 2 fink bout quittin coz it seems no-one likes my work coz I got no reviewers. So guys if you don't want me to quit boost my confidence in a review all comments welcome.

While Realisation Dawns

Val's POV.

Let's go through my mental checklist: We unexpectedly go fight evil!

We fight!

We kill the opposition!

We almost die!

People on our team get badly injured!

We win!

We all end up at Kenspeckle's! And it appears they are all ticked off. **Again**.

But unlike our usual fights we had extra help from Anton, Atrum and Ryder. Mentioning Anton where is he I last had seen him fighting alongside Skulduggery. I will be sure to ask about that.

But the strangest thing ever was what I had seen happen. Atrum while dying not only managed to call him a prick (she has guts) but then she stabbed him with her dagger. Now wait what did she say when she met the whole group something like _don't touch ma blade it will severe your soul._ And I believe that's what I saw.

She plunged the knife right into his chest and while he let out a disturbing and high-pitched scream it appeared that all his life was just disappearing into the air but being brought straight into the dagger. All that was left was a limp and lifeless body on the sand as well as a continuing echo of that scream.

Another odd thing was with the little energy Atrum had left she used it to warn me of a threat approaching which I never got to see. Fletcher had gotten in the way and teleported us (Me and Atrum and Ryder) to Kenspeckle's.

I didn't quite expect a warm welcome but anything would have been nicer and hurt less then the massive lecture he gave me.

We appeared and in he burst rushing to Atrum who was on the floor looking a chalky white tone. He kept going on about who Skulduggery wasn't treating me like a child or like the young person I am, and how it wasn't enough that he was ruining my life but now he chose to bring the same fate to the other two respectable girls, and how I think I'm going to live forever and after that all I heard was blah, blah, blah over and over again.

I was getting fixed up by Kenspeckle but that was like half an hour after we arrive cause somehow I had the most minor injuries. Fletcher had something wrong nobody seemed to be willing to tell me about, Atrum had a hole in her stomach with all intestines and blood oozing out, Ryder had several deep gashes on her back as well as a broken arm, (and as I realised 10 minutes ago as the rest of the crew arrived that) Tanith got shot through the right arm and left leg, Ghastly was missing a tooth and a finger as well as a swollen thigh and last but not least Skulduggery has three cracked ribs and a hairline fracture in his wrist.

I sat in my room which I was sharing with Atrum who was companied by Ryder who was not only her twin sister but best friend. These guys filled in all the blanks like how Sanguine the Texas snake kidnapped Anton. And probably everything else until I asked a certain question or questions. 'Okay but what has happened to Fletcher and why did you shout my name, Atrum?'

'I shall answer the second question one first as the other one corresponds so…' Atrum began to say before she was interrupted.

'No sis you need to rest, I will handle this.' Ryder helped her to lie down before directed her attention to me 'Well you see my sister saw a pale man with wet black hair and a nasty scar. We believe he is a vampire probably Dusk so she called you to warn you'

'Ok now with my other question what happened to Fletcher?'

'He obviously cares about you, so much so he jumped between you and the vamp and got bitten vigorously to _literally_ save your neck!' she was almost shouting this at me now. 'and you being the bitch that you are don't even care, you don't appreciate him, you tease him and lead him on so you can knock him down. Did you ever for a moment stop to think how he feels cause I tell you now its pretty damn shit. He loves you Valkyrie so cut him some slack'

But the worst thing was she was right and I should be nicer especially after what he has just done. I felt so guilty but then again I was. I was guilty of being horrid and a nasty friend. I am going to find him as soon as I can and apologize.

'Ryder leave…**now**' said a stern voice belonging to Atrum

'but'

'No buts I am not having you mess up her feelings'

'Normally I would but anything she feels is her own emotion entirely, I just, um, helped her realise them' Ryder winked at me but it was more of a sly playful one. She left the room but my feelings stayed as well as more so I could tell she weren't behind them.

I felt a new feeling. A good emotion, _love_.

I Valkyrie Cain love Fletcher Renn.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys soz but I'm goin on ma hols 4 a week so da nxt chap will take a bit longer to write coz I can't take ma laptop but I will be writing it as soon as I can.**


	9. Confessions and Arguements

Sorry to all those who believe in Valduggery but I don't and it goes a bit soppy so soz bout that. Plz review even flames are welcome. Thanx to all ma readers and reviewers.** I do not own Skulduggery.**

**Confessions and Arguments**

Fletcher's POV

God teleporting is so fucking hard when not only are you hurt and losing a lot of blood but your also carrying three other people and trying to get a big, fat vampire off you. And as I'm the last and only teleporter (ain't I important) only I would know what that is like. Life sucks and so do vampires but they hurt more – a lot of the time anyway.

I know it sounds stupid jumping between a vampire and the girl he wants to kill but you know, I do weird stuff especially when the girl he wants to kill is the girl I am truly and deeply in love with.

And if you guys are that slow you don't know who I'm on about then it's Valkyrie. And if Val had gotten bitten and died (possible especially when you're hated that much by Dusk) then I would have died too but by me going in front, Dusk bit me and I may have died but that would have been one casualty not two. But before that could happen he let go for half a second and I teleported. I AM NOT A CHICKEN OR A WIMP!

Now I am sitting in a bed on my own at Kenspeckle's. Well, it has given me time to think and now I understand why smart people are so lonely and boring.

The only thing though that would come to mind was _is Valkyrie okay? _So God damn cheesy! I mean like after what just happened it's not _am I going to live? _or _how bad was it? _or_ am I going to become a vampire? _

Kenspeckle had come up to check on me said I was going to be fine and I should be more careful and some big scientific/medical or just-some-I-don't-know-what-they-mean words. He also said that every one downstairs was okay and when I asked about Valkyrie he said that she was fine lots of cuts – a couple of deep ones - and bruises but nothing major. And for me that is the best news I've heard all day.

I am supposed to just sit here and look pretty which considering my hair has gone flat and I can't get or no-one will give me any hair gel the whole looking pretty is gonna be hard. And sitting still is so boring I mean if boredom were a disease we would have a massive problem.

I got up off my bed and as if suddenly she knew I was up Clarabelle skipped up to me as if it was the happiest day of her life rather then the day we almost died. 'You should rest I don't know what brains on the floor look like but if I were to see yours some how I would get the blame for it and as much as I would like to see that not a good idea' she said with a massive smile on her face before randomly humming a tune.

'By the way if you ain't careful you're gonna end up dead and wouldn't it be a shame to waste such great powers. If I were you I would've used the whole teleporting thingy to rob a bank… what I don't get paid much you know!' And off to La La land she skipped. One word described her well: _weird._

As soon as I was sure she had left, I got up yet again to be seen by yet another pretty and familiar face. But this one belonged to Valkyrie.

Just the sight of her made all my pain and fears just fly away. She just had this affect on me which could make the world feel just that little bit brighter cause she's there. As I get every time Val's around, my stomach was doing flips again.

Seems weird don't it, how someone like me can go all giddy bout just one girl three years younger then me yet I have been with so many girls before. But they were easy to get, they wanted my love, they weren't as hot or a good different or capable of magic or as funny or kind and they tried way to hard to be who they are whereas Val knows who she is tries to be nothing else. She radiates just such a natural beauty. And I will deny ever putting that.

'Oh my god Fletcher, are you okay? Well no obviously you just got bitten by a Vampire' Said Val seeming quite worried for me. But she couldn't leave it there she had to tackle me with a bear hug, which I would've liked if it weren't for the fact that I was still sore from the earlier events of today. So I winced. Sensing this Valkyrie pulled back.

'I'm sorry it's just I got worried when I heard about what had happened with Dusk… Ryder kinda told me'

'Val it ain't your fault. I'm just glad that you're okay'

'Hey sit down and don't try and change the subject! It was really brave jumping between me and Dusk and thanks…a lot.' By now we were sitting on my bed and Val had a new fascination for her shoes.

'You make it sound so heroic and brave when it really wasn't' I put a finger underneath her chin and pulled her head gently upwards so she was looking at me.

'Then explain to me why you did it because in my eyes you are a true hero, always'

I hope I weren't blushing too bad 'Well I knew Dusk was out to kill you so to stop you feeling the pain again, I stepped in front. It ain't anything big or special'

'And for that I will always love you and I am truly grateful' Yet again Valkyrie found her shoes interesting and I was joining her at the whole looking at my feet thing.

'Then you don't love me you love what I have done. That one act ain't who I am'

She tried looking into my eyes but I wouldn't meet hers 'Fletcher look I love you and I always have but this just proves to me that you are different to other people and you truly do care about me if you are willing to do that. To me you have always been a brother but now I don't like that comparison as there is something stronger in which I feel for you. Do you really think that the whole scene in Gordon's garden would have happened if I didn't have feelings for you?'

'It's okay with me you don't have to pretend to like me as it hurts more to make it up'

I hadn't realised just how close our faces had gotten during our "chat". We were literally centimetres apart.

And for a couple of seconds our eyes met. So Valkyrie had decided to close the distance between the two of us so our lips were touching becoming a kiss.

The kiss deepened. She opened her mouth a little just to let her tongue through and she licked my bottom lip. I took the hint and did the same until our tongues met in the middle. We wrestled a little bit and my tongue won.

And unlike the kisses earlier (feels like years ago) this one felt good and real and amazing. And by god that's an understatement.

'So now do you believe me, Fletch?' Val said while batting her eyelids at me.

'No I think I need a bit more convincing'

'Alright then'

And we kissed for what seemed like hours. The best hours of my life.

'So what about now?'

'No, not just yet' I said acting cocky but it ain't too hard for me.

'Well don't push your luck' Valkyrie said while still looking into my eyes and holding onto my hand.

'Val?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you'

'I love you too, Fletcher'

And Val leaned on my shoulder while I rested my head on hers.

**Please, please, please review! **


	10. Detective Discovers

_Guys I am really getting depressed coz I spend so much time on these stories hoping that you will like them and I will never know whether you like them or not coz you ain't reviewing to tell me what is good bad or needs improving so plz just a simple review will make my day. I will even do a happy, hyperness dance for you and maybe dedicate a chapter to you. _

**Detective Discovers**

Valkyrie's POV

OMG, what a day I've had. Not only have I just fought a battle with some Infected, Vampires and Zombies but now I even have a boyfriend.

Kissing Fletcher was like heaven, so perfect and amazing. It's all which is good in the world.

But to ruin all the fun I was having Kenspeckle just had to walk in. I didn't quite notice him come in I only noticed him when he cleared his throat. It is just a good job that he only saw my head on Fletcher's shoulder and his arm around my waist. All I did was turn my head to face him.

'Um…Fletcher it appears that you are perfectly fine and the others are waiting for you to join them downstairs' and with that he walked back out of the room. Funnily enough his eyes had never left the clipboard he was carrying.

'I'm not sure I wanna leave just yet' Fletcher said looking at me weird so either had an idea or he was annoyed that I moved my head from his shoulder.

'Come on Fletch, they'll probably be worried'

'Then let them cause for now I just wanna be here with you' Cocky git.

'Fletcher, you have two options! One you come downstairs to see the others…'

'I chose two; you know the one where I stay up here with you'

'You will probably change your mind when I tell you the other option'

He raised me a challenging eyebrow. 'I doubt that very much'

'Option two is stay up here and… get your hair burnt off' and I summoned up a flame to prove I weren't bluffing. 'Speaking of your hair it's looking really good, I prefer it down' I couldn't help smiling. He realised I meant it and backed off from me looking scared for his hair. I reckon he was probably thinking what kind of flowers he would like on his hair's grave.

'I can't believe how _evil _my girlfriend is' He still looked like he was grieving for the hair which he carried on would no longer exist. Wait, did he just call me his girlfriend?

I raised my eyebrow and let the flame die out 'Girlfriend?'

'Um… Yeah. Well, I assume that's what you are. My girlfriend' He said a little nervous, how cute.

'I am impressed 'assume' that's a long and posh word for you and yeah I suppose I am'

Fletcher looked a little hurt by that comment so I gave him a hug. Because he still hadn't come down with me to see the others while I was hugging him as quietly as I could I clicked my fingers generating a spark. The spark grew into a flame which I made bigger and hotter.

'Val, stop that' Damn him. How did he know? For fuck's sake how could I be so stupid? He could feel the warmth of the flame, obviously.

'No remember it's either come down or lose your hair' I now had the fire next to his cheek. I wasn't messing around.

'Fine then I'll come down but you owe me'

'I owe you nothing expect maybe a punch in the gut' I put the flame out and dragged him up of the bed (because he is too god damn lazy to do it himself) while doing a mini celebration. Why? Cause I had won, I knew I was going to anyway but still I had gotten my way. He he.

We held hands until we were outside the room were they were all in.

To my surprise the first person I saw was Ryder and I didn't see her much I had just felt the hard impact of her huge hug. And she hugged me was beyond my understanding.

I could hear Fletcher laughing next to me and saw him gimme a little wink. I could tell Skulduggery had seen it because not only had he tilted his head to the side but at the moment you couldn't even take a breath in the wrong place without he being able to tell.

'So you two are now going out … or courting for the older ones in the room (points at Skulduggery) and Ghastly you owe me a tener' Ryder said a smile so big I swore it reached her ears and I didn't even know that was possible.

'Well, yeah we are. And it is so nice to know that are friends were betting behind our backs that this would happen' I turned round to see Fletcher who was also receiving money and I couldn't help but laugh while everyone exchanged betting money.

I almost immediately noticed that there were barely any visible marks or bandages so I could tell that Kenspeckle's magic medicines were working. Just gotta love his healing processes.

Although Skulduggery has had a façade tattoo, I still can't get used to seeing him human. I have known him since I was 12 and I'm 16 now and suddenly he is human for a couple of hours a day.

I saw him poking at were his tattoo was. I think he was trying to turn it off because for some reason he was wearing his façade. The thing was that nothing was happening.

'Skulduggery what's up?'

'I can't turn it off I'm stuck with my façade tattoo on!'

'Forever?' I asked getting seriously worried.

'Possibly'

_Ain't I just great at endings. SHIT I'm beginning to sound like Fletcher (all big-headed like) nooooo. And for all who like Valduggery there will be sum in near chapters. __**So plz review.**_


	11. Did Ya Feel That?

_rnHey people hope ur enjoying my story and I would like to give thanx to jammers flood I am sooo happy because this is my 10__th__ chapter (and I'm not counting the author's note) so lets party with some possible character bashing, party games and minor Valduggery. And why? Cause I'm hyper and that's what I want in the story. :P_

**Did You Feel That?**

Skulduggery's POV

What is happening? I need to have a conversation with China and it's gonna be loud and angry and very long but if anyone asks it shall be a heated debate.

I can't believe she gave me a façade tattoo and it broke. And by that I mean I can't turn it off. Whether that is a good thing I am yet to decide.

The good points about it being stuck are that I no longer have to wear my disguise wherever I go, I have gorgeous hair (way better than Fletcher's), my clothes no longer drape of me, I now have muscles and I can feel the advantages of organs and skin also I can now eat and sleep.

The bad points are that I can now be scarred, my skin can be damaged, I have to take care of myself more so that means I have to change my house so there is a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, I'm easier to torture and harder back together.

But in this world I can't just be left alone to ponder on what is happening, no I have to get examined by the professor.

'Skulduggery, come with me to run some tests'

'Do I have a choice?'

'Absolutely not, come this way'

And reluctantly I went.

The whole thing involved an awful lot of poking especially the arms and face.

'Can you feel that?'

'Kenspeckle, there has never been I problem with my feeling even as a skeleton I could have felt that, so yes I can feel that.'

'How about that?'

'Yet again, yes'

He took a couple and needles in my arm and I realised I haven't had to have a needle come near me in a very long time. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. I looked at the needles and they we full of blood. _My_ blood.

Kenspeckle had come back into the room saying that there was absolutely nothing wrong with me and I should now take more responsibility as I can get hurt easier. And he will try to find a way off turning off the tattoo if I still want that to happen.

Valkyrie's POV

Skulduggery is human, again. But how? I honestly don't have a clue so if anyone has answers I would love to know. Right now I am utterly confused.

He may never by the skeleton detective I always knew him as. He will still have the same personality and possibly and even bigger ego but it will be really weird. And the name 'Skulduggery' isn't gonna be very relevant to him now but he is stuck with that name.

I am going to have to get used to his slightly tanned skin, his sparkly emerald green eyes, his black hair which ain't short nor long, his big muscles and generally cute features.

SHIT! I shouldn't be thinking things like that for god's sake I have a boyfriend. I will now have to mentally scold myself for even daring to think like that.

I must admit though it is true and don't let Fletcher OR Skulduggery know I put that. I would die from embarrassment if not suicide. Chill, it was only a joke I would never go suicidal. Can we please move on?

Yeah, we finally got to go home after Kenspeckle momentarily concluded that Skul was alright but we left him to continue to wonder what caused it to happen.

We got to Gordon's mansion and Tanith being Tanith decided that this caused for a celebration. But being the party poopers that Skulduggery and Ghastly are: they said no. Then there was an argument so I backed Tanith up and threatened to kill Fletcher in a slow and painful way if he didn't help us get the party. So it was three against two.

They still refused so Tanith got Ghastly in a headlock surprising him so he didn't react (not like he would have anyway, why would he hurt his beloved Tanith) and Fletcher cornered Skul threatening him that if he moved he would be teleported to the desert and left there to die. I was in the kitchen getting the biggest knife I could find so that if I didn't get my way we would be partying while picking out their funeral songs.

And it worked we got our party on certain conditions.

1. No getting too drunk

2. Order takeaway (Skul was hungry after couple of hundred years without food)

3. The only person allowed to get beat up was Fletcher

4. Fletcher's hair must be flattened as it's too distracting

I was alright with them rules but Fletcher just scowled at number 3 and 4. As you may have guessed Skulduggery come up with them. Tanith didn't like the first one too much but to get her party she would live with it and Ghastly just went along with it.

I got out all those takeaway leaflets you get through the post and literally threw them at Skul. It was so funny cause he started to moan at me as the leaflets gave him a paper cut. I mean seriously he can fight Zombies, Infected and Vamps yet he will moan at A PAPER CUT. Go figure!

In the end we ordered three meat feasts as long as Skul paid. He weren't pleased with the idea though I threw a can of beer at him and he soon shut up and drank it out within about_ three_ seconds and the _whole_ can was bone dry.

I laughed at him and couldn't help but think on how big his hangover will be in the morning if he is gonna drink that quick.

'What shall we play 'truth or dare' or 'spin the bottle?' I had to look over at Fletcher while saying that and I winked at him hoping that it was an obvious enough signal that I would prefer to play spin the bottle. Why? Because playing spin the bottle I can rig it so on my goes I get to kiss Fletcher and on Fletcher's go he gets me to kiss but with truth or dare you don't have a clue what you will asked to do or say.

Fletcher being blind and arrogant chose truth or dare along with Ghastly and Skulduggery so that only left me and Tanith. It was three against two.

I shot all the boys my deluxe-I'll-kill-you-later-stare. And as I have been told before if looks could kill all who pissed me off would be dead cause it ain't nice.

We played for a bit but nothing was too interesting as almost every time we picked dare and they were lame things like pretend to be a mariachi band or dance like a monkey or have a five minute fight with the person next to you. Well, that one was funny a Fletcher got beat up by Tanith quite nicely and I felt satisfied now that he had chosen this game.

As the game went on it got funnier and at times me and Tanith were laughing so hard we were actually crying.

That was until it was my turn. During the game Atrum and Ryder turned up and started to play and it was Atrum who was picking my dare so only trouble could come from it. In the end she dared me to snog Skulduggery for at least 30 seconds or I would have to start again.

I protested but in the end all the girls ganged up on me so it was no use. Skulduggery just blushed (and it was so cute on him) and stayed quiet, Ghastly was staying out of it and Fletcher was moaning about it. But I had no choice, did I?

'Fine then I'll do it, but you guys are meanies' I pulled a sulky face but no one noticed.

'Val, just get on with it' Tanith shouted while laughing at me. To get my revenge on Tanith and Atrum I picked up a couple of slices of pizza and threw them at the girls. They looked like they were doing fish impressions.

I smirked 'fine then. Does anyone have a stopwatch to tell me when I can stop?'

Ryder held one up for me.

I leaned towards Skul and my lips met his. I put my hands at the back of his neck and he out his and the bottom of my back.

'Remember you need to use tongues otherwise it's a kiss not a snog' said a not very helpful Tanith. To which I responded to my fave hand gesture: the middle finger.

'Ten seconds gone' Ryder informed but I was sure it had been longer.

I met my tongue with Skul's and it was like magic. I know it's weird and all that but wow. They definitely beat Fletcher's kisses. Compared with this they were horrid and slimy. The kiss deepened and we started wrestling. I won but probably because he had been out of practice. I didn't want it to end. It seemed like forever but it weren't exactly torture; it was amazing and fun.

'Times up'

And I sadly ended the kiss.

I am now facing a dilemma! I think I'm in love with Skulduggery Pleasant.

This cannot happen as I have a boyfriend, Fletcher and I have only been with him a day. But what do I do? I love them both and now that Skul is human what is holding me back? Nothing, expect maybe Fletcher and my conscience.

But what worries me is did I have these feelings before the kiss? Or did I just get this feeling towards him? Or have they just been awakened? Does he like me or am I just his apprentice? Is it meant to be me and Skul or me and Fletcher?

And what scares me is I don't know the answer to any of these, which is unusual.

Reviews Welcome


End file.
